United States Empire
The United States Empire is the futuristic version of the current US government. The US Empire sends Section 8 to the planet New Madrid to destroy a dangerous new rebel army known as the ARM of Orion, which is conquering US Imperial colonies in a small section of the Milky Way galaxy's Outer Rim. History Many decades before the events of Section 8, the United States of America had managed to accumulate enough power to dominate and overpower the other countries of Earth, uniting the planet's many nations and peoples under one government to become the United States Empire. However, a sorely overpopulated Earth was by now heavily polluted and depleted of resources. In desperation, the United States Empire undertook the task of having populations of whole regions embark on a massive interstellar colonization effort, migrating to other far-flung worlds across the stars. The early colonization efforts were unsuccessful, and so a small faction of the US Senate sponsored a secret project that developed genetically enhanced supersoldiers, codenamed Spear, whose objective was the termination of any and all threats to interstellar expansion, with extreme prejudice. These soldiers carried out this task with deadly efficiency, allowing billions of people to successfully colonize other worlds and establish many prosperous colonies, greatly expanding mankind's power. In addition, with major overpopulation no longer a problem, the people remaining on Earth were able to use new technological advances to slowly repair the planet, turning the US Imperial capital from a depleted, polluted wasteland, to what is described as a utopian paradise. By 2236, the United States Empire now controls a lush, verdant Earth along with numerous planets and star systems across the galaxy. Government The United States Empire is known to contain a legislative branch of government, in the form of the Senate, so it is presumed that it must also contain an executive branch (President) and a judicial branch (Supreme Court), in a manner akin to the present-day US Government. It possibly governs its many interstellar colonies in the style of a federal republic, also akin to the present-day US Government. Military The military of the United States Empire is collectively known as the United States Imperial Forces, or USIF. The 8th Armored Infantry Division, or Section 8, is an elite unit of the Empire's vast military. In addition to powerful ground forces, the USIF also maintains a powerful space fleet, known as the US Imperial Navy. The core unit of the USIF's ground forces is the Armored Infantry. These soldiers wear highly advanced USIF Powered Assault Armor and wield a large arsenal of highly advanced weaponry, various technological devices, and miniature weapon and armor modifications designed to boost the capabilities of armor, weapons, and tools alike. In addition, vehicles like the hover bike, assault mech, tank, and convoy hover-truck fulfill the many roles of the battlefield, including fast reconnaissance, logistics ferrying, and ruthless armored assault, allowing the USIF to emerge victorious in any war across the galaxy. The United States Imperial Navy is also a force not to be trifled with, able to field a powerful space fleet. It is known to contain large spaceships that are able to operate within a planetary atmosphere, such as the USIS Texas. The navy also has small atmospheric-capable fighter-craft at its disposal, which are used to perform air-to-air and air-to-ground strike operations against enemy forces. Notably, the US Imperial Navy is also charged with operating and maintaining the Sky Crane dropships, which are used to drop Armored Infantry and any supporting vehicles directly into battle. Category:Factions